<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Reasons to Go Back by johnnseoft</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24391687">Reasons to Go Back</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnnseoft/pseuds/johnnseoft'>johnnseoft</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternative Universe - Space, Angst, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, criminals au, full of rambling words, i'm sorry but ten is poor here, mention of exo member, or something</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:01:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,691</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24391687</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnnseoft/pseuds/johnnseoft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Johnny was an intergalactic criminal and Ten was a bounty-hunter who ran out of money. Johnny was wanted. Whoever caught him would get very high compensation. Ten needed that fucking money. But, shit happened. They accidentally got lost in space and were dumped in Terra.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello!</p><p>This is my first NCT fic that I publish. Yes, I write the summary in English but I write the whole story in Bahasa. Actually, I want to write the whole story in English but my vocabulary is still limited to write one full story in English TT</p><p>Anyway, this fic is inspired by Guardians of the Galaxy. I use some settings from this amazing movie. This is completely just a fiction full of rambling words. If I write something weird to the character, it is just because I love the character so much in real life. Hehehe. </p><p>Warning: harsh words, violent action, attempted murder. If you don't like this kind of things, quick close this tab.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Malam itu gelap dan hening seperti biasanya. Langit yang berwarna biru kehijauan terlihat dihiasi bintang-bintang berwarna putih. Suasana sunyi senyap itu dipecahkan oleh bunyi sirine yang memekakan telinga. Seorang petugas keamanan yang menjaga bangunan penjara itu langsung terbangun. Ia mengumpat dalam hati karena tertidur saat jam tugasnya. Matanya yang berwarna cokelat kekuningan menatap nanar layar hologram di depannya yang menunjukkan setiap bagian bangunan penjara itu—hingga sudut terkecilnya.</p><p>Ia menggeram ketika menemukan sebuah pintu sel terbuka yang menyebabkan sirine berbunyi. Dengan cepat, ia menghambur keluar ruangan kontrolnya dan menyuruh para penjaga berlari ke ruang penjara itu.</p><p>“RUANG SEL NOMOR 1109 TERBUKA. CEPAT DATANGI TEMPAT ITU!” teriak kepala petugas keamanan itu dengan marah kepada dua penjaga yang masing-masing memegang senjata.</p><p>Ia bersama kedua penjaga itu langsung mendatangi ruang sel itu sementara sirine masih berbunyi berisik. Penghuni sel-sel yang mereka lewati mendesis ketika melihat penjaga keamanan itu berlari di depan sel mereka sambil mengacungkan senjata.</p><p>“Sial. Dia sudah kabur,” ucap salah satu penjaga yang memegang senjata sambil mengamati ruang sel nomor 1109 yang kosong meskipun pintunya yang terbuat dari lapisan baja anti-peluru terbuka.</p><p>Kepala petugas keamanan itu menggertakkan giginya. Tidak semudah itu kabur dari penjara paling ketat di planet itu. Ia memandang ke sekeliling ruang sel yang gelap itu. “Tidak. Dia masih di sini,” ucapnya dengan gigi terkatup rapat.</p><p>Penghuni sel itu menunggu dengan napas tertahan hingga keberadaannya disadari dan kepala petugas kemamanan itu berteriak, “SEKARANG!”</p><p>Ia menendang dengan sekuat tenaga ujung senjata yang dipegang para petugas keamanan, membuat tembakannya meleset ke atas. Tembakan dari necroblaster itu menyebabkan noda gosong di langit-langit. Ia segera memuntir tangan penjaga itu dan menyikut lehernya hingga penjaga itu tak bisa bernapas. Lalu, ia menendang wajah kepala petugas kemanan itu dan menghindar dari tembakan necroblast lain. Dengan segera, ia merebut senjata itu dan menembakannya pada tubuh penjaga yang masih berdiri. Ia juga menembakkan senjata itu pada kepala petugas keamanan yang berdiri di samping penjaga.</p><p>Ia tak melihat hasil tembakannya karena ia langsung lari keluar sambil membawa kedua senjata besar itu. Kedua senjata itu sangat berat di tangannya. Well, mungkin itu sebabnya penjaga itu memegang senjata itu dengan dua tangan.</p><p><em>Drone</em> dengan kamera berwarna merah menyambutnya ketika ia berlari menyusuri lorong penjara. Ia menembak drone-drone itu dengan senjata yang dipegangnya sambil terus berlari.</p><p>“Keparat kau!” umpat seorang penghuni sel sambil memukul pintu ruang selnya.</p><p>“Keluarkan aku dari sini juga!” teriak yang lain.</p><p>“Kau tidak akan berhasil, bajingan!”</p><p>Ia mengabaikan desisan dan umpatan penghuni sel lain yang melihatnya berlari secepat mungkin menuju ruang penyimpanan. Ia harus mengambil tasnya dan tentunya pesawatnya. <em>Drone-drone</em> itu berulang kali menembakkan peluru ke arahnya. Ia berhasil lolos dari tembakan itu meskipun ia yakin beberapa peluru terasa mengenai baju oranye yang ia kenakan tapi tidak sampai menyentuh kulitnya. Ia tidak pernah memperlambat larinya.</p><p>“TANGKAP DIA!” teriak penjaga lain yang berpakaian abu-abu yang membuat ia menembakkan seluruh necroblast-nya kepada mereka. Ia membuang senjata yang sudah kehabisan amunisi dan menggunakan senjata satunya lagi untuk menghabisi orang-orang yang mengejarnya.</p><p>Ia membuka pintu penyimpanan dengan senjatanya dan menutupnya kembali. Matanya dengan cepat menuju rak-rak yang berjejer di dalam situ dan mencari angka 1109. Butuh beberapa menit untuk menemukannya karena susunan rak itu sama sekali tidak teratur. Ia menyambar kotak nomor 1109 dan mengambil isinya dengan buru-buru.</p><p>Kemudian, ia membuka ruangan lain yang merupakan tempat penyitaan pesawat-pesawat milik beberapa tahanan.</p><p>“HEY KAU!”</p><p>Ia langsung berbalik dan menembak penjaga itu dengan necroblaster. Tapi sial, amunisinya sudah habis. Ia menghindar dari berbagai tembakan yang diarahkan ke dirinya sambil terus berlari menuju pesawatnya.</p><p>Pintu pesawatnya langsung membuka ketika ia sudah berada di dekatnya karena pesawat itu sudah dilengkapi sensor yang akan membuka apabila pemiliknya berada di depan pintunya.</p><p>Begitu pintu tertutup, ia berlari ke kemudi dan menekan beberapa tombol untuk menyalakan mesin pesawat itu.</p><p>“Turunkan jeruji besinya,” ucap seorang penjaga yang berada di luar.</p><p>Tak lama kemudian, jeruji besi yang berada di depan pintu menuju keluar diturunkan. Jeruji besi itu turun perlahan-lahan.</p><p>Ia menggigit bibirnya sementara kedua tangannya mengarahkan kemudi agar pesawat mengarah ke satu-satunya jalan keluar itu. “Baiklah. Tidak ada jalan lain,” ucapnya pada diri sendiri sambil menekan sebuah tombol sehingga pesawat itu melesat dengan kecepatan ultrasonic dan berhasil melewati pintu itu.</p><p>Begitu sampai di luar, pesawat-pesawat lain bermunculan. Pesawat-pesawat itu tidak akan berhasil mengejar kecepatannya.</p><p>Kecepatan itu sebenarnya cukup berbahaya bagi tubuhnya. Tapi ia tidak mempedulikan hal itu. Pertama-tama, ia hanya harus keluar dari planet itu dan mencapai loncatan terdekat agar bisa menjauh dari jangkauan Celestial Corps.</p><p>Meskipun, pesawatnya sudah menembus langit berwarna biru gelap kehijauan itu, ia masih belum tenang kalau belum mencapai loncatan lain yang akan membawanya ke sisi lain galaksi. Ia menahan dirinya agar tidak kehilangan kesadaran karena pesawatnya masih bergerak dalam kecepatan maksimal.</p><p>Begitu pesawat itu masuk ke galaksi lain, pegangan tangannya pada kemudi itu lepas. Ia memejamkan matanya dan membiarkan pesawatnya bergerak dalam mode auto-pilot.</p><p>**</p><p>
  <strong>Celestial Corps Office</strong>
</p><p>“APA?! Salah satu tahanan kabur?” Seorang pria muda berambut biru menatap bawahannya dengan tatapan marah. Ia tidak menyangka sepagi ini akan langsung mendapat laporan bahwa salah satu tahanannya ada yang kabur.</p><p>“Dia penghuni sel nomor 1109,” lapor penjaga penjara itu dengan wajah serius.</p><p>Kim Doyoung—kepala polisi termuda pada abad itu—langsung membuka file yang menunjukkan data penghuni sel nomor 1109. Ia menatap geram layar hologram di depannya. “Johnny Suh,” gumamnya sambil membaca track record orang itu. Tanpa bergerak dari kursinya, ia menoleh ke arah penjaga yang berdiri di depannya. “Bukankah dia baru masuk dua hari yang lalu karena membuat keributan di Kota Cluster?”</p><p>“Iya. Dia juga membunuh banyak penjaga tadi malam. Enam belas penjaga terbunuh oleh tembakan necroblast.”</p><p>“Dia merebut senjata kalian?” Doyoung menyipitkan matanya.</p><p>“Dia merebut dua senjata sekaligus.”</p><p>Doyoung mendengus tak percaya. “Tidak mungkin. Senjata itu bahkan harus dibawa susah payah dengan dua tangan,” semburnya karena ia pernah berlatih menggunakan necroblaster di akademi.</p><p>“Dia benar-benar membawa keduanya,” ucap penjaga itu sambil menunjukkan foto dari alat komunikasinya. Foto itu didapat dari drone yang tidak meledak akibat tembakan necroblast.</p><p>Doyoung menatap tangkapan drone itu dengan tatapan sangsi. Lalu ia menatap profile Johnny Suh lagi di layar hologramnya. Sebenarnya hal itu tak perlu dilakukannya karena ia memiliki eidatic memory yang membuatnya langsung mengingat setiap detail yang dilihatnya dalam sekilas. Matanya langsung terarah pada penjelasan singkat di bawah profile itu.</p><p>
  <em>Species: Human</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Origin: Terra</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Length: 6 ft 1 inch</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Weight: 69 kilograms</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Legs: 2</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Arms: 2</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Associates: Suho Kim, Loey Park, X-EXO</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Criminal Record: 1 count fraud, 20 counts assassination, 10 counts of theft, 1 count manipulation, 8 counts incarceration</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Enhancement: Translator Implant in Neck</em>
</p><p>"Dia pernah menjadi salah satu bagian dari X-EXO,” gumam Doyoung—teringat pada sosok berambut merah yang selalu berkelana di galaksi. Ia juga dikenal sebagai pencuri lihai yang suka mengkoleksi berbagai benda-benda unik dari berbagai planet dan menjualnya pada kolektor sebenarnya dengan harga tinggi. Itu sebabnya Suho sangat kaya dan punya banyak units di pesawatnya. Ia sering disebut sebagai mafia intergalactic. “Suho pasti telah melakukan sesuatu padanya.”</p><p>“Jadi apakah dia perlu kita kejar?”</p><p>Doyoung menyeringai sambil membaca informasi tambahan dalam layar hologramnya. “Yeah, ia buronan sekarang. Termasuk bagi Suho. Ia menaruh informasi di website illegal bahwa siapa saja yang menangkapnya akan diberi 50.000 units.”</p><p>Ia menyenderkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursinya. Ruangan itu dikelilingi dinding kaca yang menunjukkan pemandangan kota. “Pergilah dan perketat penjagaan di penjara,” ucapnya mengakhiri pertemuan pagi itu pada bawahannya. Ia sedang tidak ingin dipusingkan oleh masalah yang dibuat oleh tahanan yang baru kabur itu.</p><p>**</p><p>Johnny terbangun karena suara dari alat komunikasinya. Ia menatap ke sekelilingnya dan tersadar bahwa ia sudah berada di pesawatnya lagi yang ia beri nama Chicago. Ia terduduk di kursi kemudinya. Rambut cokelatnya terlihat berantakan. Ia melepas seatbelt-nya dan berdiri mengelilingi pesawatnya untuk mencari alat komunikasinya.</p><p>Kemudian, ia tersadar kalau ia masih memakai baju oranye jelek itu. Ia pun mengganti pakaian oranye itu dengan kemeja dan celana jeans-nya yang nyaman. Yeah, meskipun ia berada di antah berantah ternyata makhluk planet lain juga memiliki sedikit kesamaan dengan manusia yang berasal dari bumi—seperti beberapa jenis pakaian.</p><p>Suara alat komunikasinya masih berbunyi. Dengan kesal, ia menyambar benda itu dan membaca tulisan di layar hologramnya. <strong>N Yuta</strong></p><p>Ia tidak sengaja menyentuh tulisan answer call dan segera menyesali perbuatannya ketika teringat apa yang telah diperbuat Yuta pada dirinya sekitar tiga hari yang lalu. Ia menghela napas sebelum melihat wajah Yuta di layar hologramnya. “Apa?” ucapnya dingin.</p><p>“Hey, Johnny,” sapa Yuta dengan eskpresi canggung yang tidak biasanya. Kemudian, ia menatap Johnny dengan tatapan heran seolah tak menyangka orang itu akan mengangkat panggilannya. “Bukannya kau di penjara Celestial? Bagaimana kau menjawab teleponku?” Padahal ia hanya tidak sengaja menelepon Johnny pagi ini.</p><p>Johnny menatap Yuta dengan muak. “Aku berhasil kabur,” jawabnya ketus. “Tanpa bantuan siapa-siapa.”</p><p>Mulut Yuta terbuka seolah ia hendak mengatakan ‘Bagaimana bisa?’ tapi ia buru-buru mengatakan, “Johnny, aku, aku minta maaf.”</p><p>“Baiklah, kau sudah minta maaf. Aku akan tutup vid call ini dan jangan hubungi aku lagi.”</p><p>“TUNGGU! JANGAN MATIKAN DULU!” seru Yuta—tak bisa menyembunyikan nada panik di suaranya. “Kau buronan sekarang ini.”</p><p>“Aku tahu.”</p><p>Yuta menggeleng. “Bukan, bukan oleh Celestial Corps. Ya walaupun mereka pasti juga mengincarmu. Tapi, seseorang memasang tawaran tinggi di <em>website</em> illegal untuk menangkapmu hidup-hidup.”</p><p>“Hah?”</p><p>“Dia, Suho. Suho yang memasang iklan tawaran itu. 50.000 units bagi yang berhasil menangkapnya.”</p><p>“Oke. Kalau begitu, tangkap aku. 50.000 units langsung di tanganmu malam ini,” kata Johnny sarkas. “Aku bisa memberikan koordinatku sekarang.”</p><p>“Johnny, aku tidak mau menangkapmu. Aku tidak butuh unit-unit itu,” balas Yuta mulai kesal menghadapi Johnny yang menyebalkan. Biasanya Johnny tidak seperti ini. Biasanya cowok itu sangat menyenangkan dan suka bercanda. Tapi kali ini Johnny benar-benar menyebalkan.</p><p>“Lalu?”</p><p>“Kembalilah ke Suho dan jadi bagian dari mereka lagi,” sahut Yuta tidak terduga.</p><p>“Kau tahu sendiri alasanku pergi dari kawanan itu. Aku tidak mau kembali.”</p><p>Yuta terlihat ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi ia masih menyusun kata-katanya di dalam kepalanya.</p><p>“Sudah selesai ngomongnya?”</p><p>“Ada satu hal lagi. Aku tidak akan ikut denganmu—”</p><p>“<em>I know.</em>”</p><p>“—aku akan menetap dengan Sicheng.”</p><p>Johnny memasang wajah terkejut. Ia pernah bertemu sekali dengan laki-laki bernama Sicheng itu. “Dengan cowok dari planet Celestial itu?”</p><p>“Yeah,” jawab Yuta dengan wajah memerah.</p><p>Johnny terlihat bosan. “Kalau begitu, kita tidak mungkin akan bertemu lagi. Bye—”</p><p>“TUNGGU! Ke mana tujuanmu kali ini, Johnny? Kau mau kabur ke mana?”</p><p>“Aku pikir aku akan beri tahu pada kau yang sekarang tinggal di planet itu dengan kemungkinan bisa saja salah satu polisi mereka mendatangimu dan kau membocorkan rencanaku?”</p><p>“Sial.” Yuta membenarkan ucapan Johnny dalam hati. Kali ini ia akan hidup tenang dan melupakan <em>criminal record</em>-nya yang sebagian besar ia lakukan bersama Johnny. “Bye, Johnny. Berhati-hatilah.”</p><p>Johnny mematikan panggilan itu dan meletakkan alat komunikasinya ke dalam tasnya lagi. Tapi sekilas ia bisa melihat puluhan missed call dari Suho. Sudah sebulan sejak ia memutuskan untuk berhenti mengikuti kawanan itu. Ia tidak menyangka efek kabur dari laki-laki bernama Suho itu akan membuatnya menjadi buronan double. Suho memang terkenal sebagai penjual barang langka di galaksi. Yeah, mungkin kalau di Terra, sebutan yang tepat untuk Suho adalah mafia dan selama ini Suho memang selalu menjaganya sampai akhirnya Johnny tahu kalau Suho hanya ingin memanfaatkannya. Suho tidak pernah benar-benar menyayanginya seperti yang selama ini selalu dikiranya.</p><p>Ia merasakan kehampaan yang tidak biasa di dalam pesawatnya. Ruangan itu terasa lebih senyap dari biasanya. Ditambah pesawatnya sedang terombang-ambing di galaksi antah-berantah yang ia kunjungi kali ini. Ia masih terduduk di lantai pesawatnya di samping tasnya—merasakan kesunyian menggerogotinya dari dalam.</p><p>Johnny belum pernah merasa sehampa ini.</p><p>**</p><p>“Ten?” panggil Yangyang dengan suara lirih.</p><p>“Hmm ya?” Cowok yang dipanggil Ten itu menoleh sepenuhnya ke arah adiknya yang sedang terbaring di atas tempat tidurnya. Ia menghela napas kenapa pekerjaannya harus menjadi <em>bounty-hunters</em> illegal yang menangkap penjahat untuk penjahat lainnya. “<em>What’s wrong, Sweetheart?</em>” Ten mendekati Yangyang dan mengusap kepala adiknya.</p><p>Yangyang mendekati Ten dan bersender pada kakaknya. Ten segera menyadari kalau tubuh adiknya masih panas. Ia belum bisa membawa Yangyang ke Healer karena unit-nya hanya cukup untuk membeli makan.</p><p>Ia benci planet ini—planet yang membuatnya harus tinggal di rumah susun kumuh yang penuh sesak. Ia ingin pindah ke Planet Celestial tapi tidak mungkin. Ia tidak mampu membeli tiket untuk pergi ke sana apalagi menyewa sebuah pesawat yang selalu terlihat tergoda untuk dicuri. Ten pernah mencoba mencuri sebuah pesawat tapi sayangnya gagal dan ia hampir tertangkap petugas kemanan di planet itu.</p><p>Ia membuka tab hologramnya, mencari informasi apa pun, sambil mengelus kepala Yangyang. Ia butuh units untuk menyembuhkan Yangyang. Tiba-tiba, ia membuka website yang menunjukkan informasi tentang buronan-buronan illegal saat ini. Tawarannya sangat menggiurkan.</p><p>
  <em>Johnny Suh</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Wanted: Alive</em>
  <br/>
  <em>50.000 units for anyone who finds him</em>
</p><p>50.000 bahkan cukup untuk menyewa pesawat. Apalagi membayar Penyembuh untuk mengobati Yangyang di Planet Celestial. Unit sebanyak itu berarti ia bisa memulai kehidupan baru di Planet Celestial. Ia mengamati profile buronan itu dan mengingat detail wajahnya agar ia bisa langsung menyadari keberadaannya apabila ia menemukannya.</p><p>Lalu, ia terhenyak ke bantal di punggungnya. Bagaimana caranya ia bisa menemukan laki-laki itu? Planet ini adalah satu dari puluhan planet lain di galaksinya yang bisa ditinggali makhluk hidup. Ia menghela napas. Berapa peluang ia bisa menemukan Johnny Suh di planet kumuh ini?</p><p>Ia pun berpikir lebih rasional dan mencari buronan lain yang lebih sedikit imbalannya tapi paling tidak mungkin dicari di planet ini. Kebanyakan imbalannya hanya berkisar antara 800-1.500 units. Imbalan yang paling banyak hanya 2.225 units. Ia mencibir pada imbalan dengan angka tanggung itu. <em>Cih, pelit sekali.</em></p><p>Tapi, ia tidak punya pilihan lain. Ia ingin Yangyang punya kehidupan yang lebih layak di Planet Celestial. Ia ingin Yangyang sembuh dan bertingkah lagi seperti dulu. Ia tak masalah dengan sikap nakal Yangyang. Ia tak masalah harus menghadapi Yangyang yang bandel setiap hari. Asalkan ia bisa sembuh.</p><p>Hari itu sudah siang, bintang berwarna oranye meghiasi langitnya yang berwarna kehijauan seperti tanqeuray. Langit di sini sangat berbeda seperti di Terra. Ia memang belum pernah pergi ke Terra, walau begitu Ibunya berasal dari Terra sedangkan Ayahnya berasal dari Celestial. Namun, beberapa tahun yang lalu usaha Ayahnya bangkrut sehingga ia melarikan diri ke planet ini dan sekarang Ten tak pernah tahu keberadaan Ayahnya. Ia meninggalkan mereka berdua dengan uang yang sangat sedikit.</p><p>“Yangyangie,” panggil Ten pada adiknya dengan lembut.</p><p>“Hmmm?” Yangyang menyahut. Ia memang tidak benar-benar tidur. Ia hanya merasa lemas dan tidak ingin bergerak terlalu banyak.</p><p>“Aku pergi dulu, ya? Aku sudah membuat makanan. Nanti aku letakkan di meja samping tempat tidur, oke?” Ten tersenyum.</p><p>Yangyang terlihat lebih cemas dari biasanya. "Kau akan kembali lagi kan?”</p><p>“Tentu saja, seperti biasanya,” ucap Ten dengan nada menenangkan. “Aku janji akan kembali,” bisiknya sambil mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya. Ia tidak tahu apa maksudnya tapi otaknya menyuruhnya melakukan itu.</p><p>Yangyang tersenyum. Matanya terlihat sayu. Ia mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya juga dan mengaitkannya pada jari kelingking kakaknya. “Janji.”</p><p>Ten beranjak dari tempat tidur dengan enggan. Ia sudah membersihkan diri sejak tadi pagi. Ia hanya perlu mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian luar karena ia tak tahu apa yang akan ia hadapi hari ini. “Jangan pernah matikan alat komunikasimu. Jangan lupa makan. Kalau bosan, nyalakan televisi atau main game atau baca buku. Jangan keluar rumah apabila tidak terpaksa.”</p><p>“Iya, bawel,” sahut Yangyang yang membuat Ten tersenyum lebar. Ia sudah kangen pada Yangyang-nya yang nakal.</p><p>Tak lama kemudian, Ten selesai mengganti pakaiannya. Terakhir, ia hanya perlu memakai jaket kulitnya. “<em>I love you,</em>” ucap Ten sambil mengusap kepala adiknya dan mengecup keningnya.</p><p>“<em>I love you, too</em>,” balas Yangyang yang masih berbaring di atas tempat tidurnya.</p><p>Ten tersenyum sekali lagi ke arah Yangyang. Kemudian, ia berjalan keluar dari rumahnya yang terletak di lantai lima. Ia menyenderkan punggungnya pada pintu rumahnya dan menundukkan wajahnya sejenak. Ia sangat ingin mengubah kondisi ini. Ia merasa sesak karena tak mampu memperbaiki keadaan dirinya sendiri.</p><p>Kemudian, ia teringat lagi pada Johnny Suh. 50.000 units apabila ia berhasil menangkapnya.</p><p>Ia menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia harus berpikir rasional. Tatapannya berubah tajam seperti kalau ia harus menghadapi buronannya. Pertama-tama, ia harus memikirkan buronan yang lebih dekat dulu.</p><p>**</p><p>Siang itu, Johnny memarkir pesawatnya di suatu kota yang berada di sebuah planet yang belum pernah ia datangi. Ia tak memperhatikan nama planet itu. Yang jelas langitnya sangat unik. Berwarna kehijauan seperti tanqeuray. Ia menduga planet ini sebagai tempat industri karena penuh sesak dan terkesan kumuh.</p><p>Ia mengabaikan keadaan sekitarnya dan berjalan menuju sebuah pusat perbelanjaan—semacam supermarket. Bahan makanannya sudah habis. Ia tidak bisa menjadi pelarian tanpa perbekalan apa pun.</p><p>Entah kenapa, makhluk di planet itu lebih beragam dari planet-planet lainnya. Ada yang berwarna kulit hijau, biru, dan seperti manusia layaknya namun dengan warna mata yang berbeda dari warna mata makhluk Celestial. Ia langsung menunduk ketika beberapa orang terlihat memandang wajahnya dengan penasaran.</p><p>Ia berharap dalam hati semoga tampangnya tidak mencurigakan.</p><p>Johnny memasuki supermarket yang berudara sangat dingin. Cowok itu segera berjalan ke bagian makanan lalu memilih makanan yang terlihat wajar atau sekiranya pernah ia makan sebelumnya. Ia memandang ke deretan kapsul-kapsul makanan di depannya dan membaca tulisan unik di bungkusnya. Dengan mudah ia memahami tulisan itu karena ada <em>translator implant</em> yang tertanam di lehernya.</p><p>Orang-orang di planet luar kebanyakan makan makanan yang dikemas dalam kapsul atau kemasan berwarna kelabu yang isinya seperti bubur tapi dengan berbagai macam rasa. Ia memasukkan berbagai macam makanan ke dalam keranjang belanjaannya—tak peduli pada rasanya. Ia pikir ia harus mencoba rasa baru.</p><p>Ia sedang membayar dengan unitsnya ketika ia merasa seperti sedang diawasi. Ia memandang kasir di depannya yang memiliki kulit berwarna kuning—literally kuning—dan menduga apakah ia mencurigakan. Tapi tidak. Kasir di depannya terlihat tidak peduli pada lingkungan sekitarnya. Lantas, Johnny menatap ke pelanggan lain yang mengantre di belakangnya serta anak-anak kecil yang ikut orang tuanya berbelanja. Mata mereka tidak berwarna cokelat kekuningan. Seorang anak perempuan kecil yang berdiri di dekatnya diam-diam menatapnya dan Johnny tersenyum padanya.</p><p>Johnny mulai berpikir mungkin ia hanya paranoid karena faktanya ia memang buronan? Tapi ia tak kunjung menemukan mata yang kelihatan mengawasinya.</p><p>Ia berjalan keluar dari supermarket, menuju kerumunan orang-orang yang hilir mudik karena sepertinya tempat itu menjadi pusat perekonomian warga.</p><p>Akhirnya ia menemukannya. Ia merasakannya. Kali ini instingnya pasti benar.</p><p>Ia segera berlari menembus keramaian tak peduli berulang kali menabrak orang yang mengumpat ke arahnya.</p><p>“Apa-apaan kau?!” keluh seorang pria berkulit hijau padanya.</p><p>“Jangan lari di keramaian, keparat!” seru seseorang yang lain yang tersenggol oleh Johnny. </p><p>“Argh belanjaanku jatuh!”</p><p>Johnny tidak mempedulikan orang-orang—atau makhluk-makhluk itu. Ia harus kabur dari planet ini sekarang juga. Ia tidak boleh tertangkap. Ia tidak mau diserahkan.</p><p>Tapi orang itu akhirnya berhasil mendekatinya dan langsung menendang punggungnya hingga membuatnya jatuh telungkup di tengah jalan yang ramai. Orang-orang di sekitarnya langsung berseru. Johnny mengaduh dan tanpa sadar melepas barang belanjaannya. Ia cepat berkelit sebelum orang itu menghantamnya lagi.</p><p>“Kau Johnny Suh!” seru sosok berambut hitam itu sambil menatap tajam ke arah Johnny. Matanya berkilat-kilat. Johnny memperhatikan sekilas sepasang mata itu yang memiliki warna yang berbeda.</p><p>“Aku tidak tahu kau siapa!” balas Johnny dan detik berikutnya lehernya sudah ditodong pisau.</p><p>“HEY! JANGAN SALING MEMBUNUH DI SINI!” teriak orang-orang dengan panik.</p><p>"APA-APAAN KALIAN?!"</p><p>Para wanita menutup mata anaknya agar tidak melihat adegan itu. Tidak ada darah. Belum.</p><p>“Sial. Kenapa kau diinginkan dalam keadaan hidup hah? Padahal aku sangat ingin memotong kepalamu itu,” geram sosok itu.</p><p>Johnny berusaha menghindari todongan pisau itu. Ia memegang tangan sosok itu dan mengunci tangan sosok asing itu agar tidak berkutik. Tapi, sosok itu sangat lincah dan kelihatannya sangat bernafsu untuk menangkap dan menyerahkan Johnny. “Memangnya kau siapa?” tanya Johnny dengan suara yang hanya bisa didengar mereka berdua.</p><p>“Aku Ten,” jawab sosok itu sambil berusaha menendang Johnny.</p><p>“ANAK MUDA! HENTIKAN! <em>STOP</em>!”</p><p>Johnny menghindari tendangan itu tepat pada waktunya lalu ia balas menyerang Ten sehingga sekarang sosok itu yang jatuh terjerembab. Johnny harus bergerak cepat sebelum orang itu bangun lagi. Ia harus melarikan diri sekarang juga. Tapi Ten sama sekali tidak bergerak dan ia merasa heran selama sejenak. Lalu, seseorang berseragam berteriak ke arahnya.</p><p>“JANGAN KABUR! KALIAN MEMBUAT KACAU DI SINI!”</p><p>“<em>Fuck</em>!” umpat Johnny ketika orang itu menembakkan tembakan listrik ke arahnya. Ia tersetrum selama beberapa saat dan ia berusaha keras agar tidak kehilangan kesadaran. Ia menahan sakit. Rasanya seperti ada ribuan jarum yang menusuk seluruh tubuhnya. Ia meringis. Ia panik karena rasa sakit tiba-tiba menyerang seluruh tubuhnya. Kesadarannya tinggal sedikit ketika rasa sakit itu berhenti. Ia memberontak tapi orang lain sudah mengikat tubuhnya.</p><p>Ia mengerjapkan matanya. Tubuhnya diseret ke suatu tempat. Ia mengerjapkan matanya lagi—berusaha menjaga kesadarannya.</p><p>
  <em>Tolong jangan penjara lagi. Aku baru keluar dari penjara dua minggu yang lalu.</em>
</p><p>Ia memejamkan matanya dan membukanya lagi. Ia melihat sosok bernama Ten itu juga dibawa. Ia pasti seorang bounty-hunter. Tapi makhluk apakah dia? Apakah manusia juga seperti dirinya?</p><p>Pandangannya semakin buram. Lalu, ia kehilangan kesadarannya.</p><p>**</p><p>“Berengsek!” keluh Ten ketika ia membuka matanya dan mendapati dirinya berada di sebuah ruangan suram dengan tali mengikat tubuhnya.</p><p>Johnny juga tersadar. Ia melihat ke sekelilingnya dan berusaha menggerakan tangannya tapi sama seperti Ten—ia terikat.</p><p>Mereka duduk dengan tubuh saling memebelakangi. Tali yang mengikat mereka berdua ternyata menyatu.</p><p>“Ssssh…” bisik Johnny. “Jangan buat mereka ke sini.”</p><p>“Kau…” geram Ten. “Setelah ini, aku akan membunuhmu. Aku akan menghabisimu.”</p><p>“<em>Shut the fuck up</em>,” ucap Johnny. “Yeah, bunuh saja aku dan kau tidak jadi mendapat units-nya.”</p><p>Ten menggertakkan giginya. “Aku tetap akan menangkapmu.”</p><p>“Kita harus keluar dari sini,” ucap Johnny seolah tak mendengar ucapan Ten barusan. “Aku punya pisau lipat di saku jeans belakang-ku. <em>Can you take it?</em>” tanya Johnny.</p><p>“Untuk apa aku menurutimu?”</p><p>“Menangkapku, mungkin?” kata Johnny.</p><p>Ten mengeluarkan suara seperti meludah. Lalu, ia menggeram, “<em>Whatever</em>.”</p><p>“Sssh jangan berisik, bodoh. Mereka akan ke sini.”</p><p>Ten susah payah mengambil pisau lipat itu dari saku belakang Johnny karena gerakan tangannya sangat terbatas. Ia sendiri memiliki pisau tapi pisau itu di saku jaketnya. Akhirnya, ia mendapatkan pisau lipat milik Johnny. “Aku tak mau membukakan talimu,” ucapnya dingin.</p><p>“Yah kalau begitu kau tidak bisa menangkapku,” kata Johnny dengan nada pura-pura sedih.</p><p>Ten tak mengerti tak-tiknya. Ia sebal pada cowok itu. “Kalau aku membukakan talimu duluan. Kau pasti akan meninggalkanku dan membiarkanku tetap terikat.”</p><p>“Tali ini mengikat kita berdua. Kalau kau memotongnya, kita berdua bebas,” jelas Johnny kalem.</p><p>Ten mengernyitkan dahinya, memikirkan penjelasan Johnny dan memperhatikan tali yang mengikatnya. Tali itu memang mengikat dirinya dan Johnny. Ia menghela napas. Ia juga ingin bebas bergerak meskipun ia tak ingin targetnya juga bebas bergerak. Dengan terpaksa, ia mulai memotong tali itu dengan pisau lipat milik Johnny.</p><p>Tali itu terlepas setelah beberapa lama karena cukup sulit menggerakan pisau dengan tubuh terikat. Begitu tali itu terlepas, Ten langsung memutar tubuhnya agar berhadapan dengan Johnny. Lantas, ia mendorong tubuh Johnny hingga cowok itu telentang di atas lantai. Kemudian, dengan sengit, ia menindih tubuh Johnny. Kedua tangannya menahan pergelangan tangan Johnny. Ten masih memegang pisau lipat itu dan ia sengaja mengarahkan bagian yang tajam ke kulit tangan Johnny.</p><p>“Okay—”</p><p>“Jangan berbicara,” ucap Ten dingin, tanpa sadar menekankan bagian tajam pisau itu ke pergelangan tangan Johnny.</p><p>Johnny meringis saat merasakan pisau tajam itu menekan kulitnya. “Asal kau tahu, dia menginginkan diriku dalam keadaan tubuh lengkap.”</p><p>Tiba-tiba Ten berhenti menindihnya, ia melompat dan menarik Johnny ke sudut ruangan yang tak terlihat dari pintu. Gerakannya sangat cepat. Johnny kesulitan mengikuti kecepatannya ketika tangannya ditarik—atau lebih tepatnya diseret—oleh Ten. “Mereka datang,” bisik Ten.</p><p>“Bagus. Sekarang kita bisa kabur,” ucap Johnny.</p><p>Ten menatap Johnny tajam. “Jangan harap bisa lari dariku.”</p><p>Johnny meragukan hal itu. Ia sudah biasa melarikan diri. Entahlah. Melarikan diri sudah seperti kebiasaannya. Bahkan sejak masih bersama Suho dan kawanannya. Ia sering kali kabur kalau mereka mulai mengeluarkan kekuatan mereka dan Johnny tidak mau terkena berbagai serangan itu. Dia hanya manusia biasa, bukan seperti mereka yang memiliki berbagai kekuatan aneh. Ia hanya merasa paling aman kalau bersama Sehun, yang paling muda di antara dua belas orang itu. Tapi akhirnya ia juga kehilangan kepercayaan pada Sehun.</p><p>“Mereka bukan penduduk asli planet ini.”</p><p>Johnny bisa mendengar percakapan di luar itu.</p><p>“Yeah, kelihatan jelas. Tapi tak tahukah kau salah satu dari mereka bernilai 50.000 units?”</p><p>“Wow… Kita tak perlu bekerja di sini lagi kalau mendapatkan uang sebanyak itu. Mana yang bernilai 50.000 units itu?”</p><p>Ten mengeraskan rahangnya. <em>50.000 units itu milikku</em>, ucapnya dalam hati. Matanya menatap awas pintu ruangan itu. Ia bisa melihat kedua orang yang sedang bercakap-cakap itu dari jendela kecil di pintunya.</p><p>“Yang berambut cokelat.”</p><p>Pintu terbuka. Ten langsung berdiri dengan cepat dan meninju wajah orang itu.</p><p>“Arghhh!” Pria itu memegang hidungnya yang patah.</p><p>Sementara itu, penjaga yang satunya sudah mengarahkan senjatanya ke arah Ten. Tapi, sebelum ia menembakkan senjatanya, Ten sudah menendang senjata itu dan menusuk lengan orang itu dengan pisau miliknya. Ia memungut senjata api yang terjatuh lalu beralih ke Johnny. Matanya yang tajam menatap Johnny dan satu tangannya mengarahkan senjata rampasan itu tepat ke jantung Johnny sementara tangannya yang lain memegang pisaunya.</p><p>“Sepertinya dia tak masalah kalau aku membawamu dalam keadaan luka sedikit?”</p><p>Johnny mengangkat tangan—tanda menyerah. Ia melangkah dengan hati-hati sambil matanya menatap awas kedua benda tajam itu. Ia tidak tahu kalau Ten masih menyimpan pisau itu setelah kejadian di keramaian tadi. Sementara itu, senjata api yang satunya bukanlah necroblaster seperti yang dimiliki polisi Celestial. Walau begitu, ia tetap berhati-hati sambil berpikir bagaimana caranya bisa kembali ke pesawatnya. Ia bahkan tak tahu ini di bagian kota sebelah mana karena ia tadi pingsan saat kedua penjaga keamanan itu membawanya ke sini. “Tapi kau mengarahkan senjata itu ke jantungku,” ucap Johnny. "Dan pisau itu terlihat menakutkan."</p><p>Ten mengangkat senjata rampasannya hingga mengarah ke bahu Johnny dan menyimpan lagi pisau miliknya. “Baiklah.” Jarinya mulai bergerak. Sedikit lagi ia akan menarik pelatuk senjata itu.</p><p>Johnny segera menunduk dan melesat ke seberang ruangan. Ia berlari menghindar tembakan beruntun dari Ten. “Stop! Stop!” Johnny sampai di dekat Ten tepat ketika amunisi senjata itu habis. Ia mengangkat kedua tangannya. Lalu, ia melesat keluar ruangan sebelum Ten menyadari rencananya. “Kau menyia-nyiakan semua pelurumu," ucapnya sambil berlari. </p><p>Ten menatap Johnny dengan marah karena tak satu peluru pun mengenainya. Ia melempar senjatanya dengan marah lalu berlari mengejar Johnny yang lolos darinya melewati pintu. Johnny berlari keluar dari ruang tahanan itu—menyusuri koridor menuju keluar bangunan. Ia mengabaikan orang-orang yang melihatnya dengan heran, kelihatannya para penjaga keamanan kota itu. Ia mendorong mereka yang berusaha menahannya.</p><p>Suasana kantor itu menjadi ramai. Ternyata kantor itu masih berada di pusat kota dan tidak jauh dari pusat perbelanjaan yang tadi dikunjungi oleh Johnny. Johnny tersenyum dalam hati. Itu berarti pesawatnya berada di dekatnya. Ia meloncat dari jendela yang berada di dekatnya untuk mengecoh perhatian Ten. Ia menyeringai karena para petugas keamanan itu tak ada yang berhasil menangkapnya.</p><p>Johnny berlari menembus keramaian, menyusuri jalan yang menuju tempatnya memarkir Chicago—nama pesawatnya. Ia puas ketika melihat pesawatnya masih terparkir di tempatnya semula—ternyata tidak ada yang menyadari pesawat itu.</p><p>Ketika ia sudah beberapa meter dari pesawatnya, pintunya langsung terbuka secara otomatis. Ia masuk ke dalam pesawatnya yang selalu terasa familiar dengan perasaan lega. Lalu ia segera menyalakan mesinnya, ia harus cepat-cepat pergi dari planet itu—yeah walaupun ia tidak berhasil membeli bahan makanan. Ia bisa mencarinya lagi nanti.</p><p>Saat itu, langit terlihat lebih gelap. Tak ada lagi sinar bintang berwarna oranye. Sekarang hanya ada langit berwarna biru gelap keunguan dan bintang-bintang berwarna putih yang kelihatan bersinar dari kejauhan. Sepertinya hari sudah malam.</p><p>Johnny menarik napas. Ia mendudukan dirinya di kursi kemudinya dan menekan tombol auto-pilot. Ia harus pergi ke planet lain, yang jelas bukan planet tadi atau planet Celestial. Ia membuka alat komunikasinya dan membuka maps. Mencari tahu koordinat planet terdekat.</p><p>Tapi ia merasakan sesuatu di dalam pesawatnya. Ia meletakkan alat komunikasinya di atas kendali pesawat. Lalu, ia beranjak berdiri dan menoleh ke belakang dengan hati-hati.</p><p>* * *</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello! Finally, I update the new chapter after a long time. I know the update is slow but actually I really enjoy writing this. Anyway, new characters will appear here! I hope you enjoy reading it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?!” ucap Johnny sambil menatap ke arah cowok itu. Ten pasti tadi menyelinap masuk karena ia memang sangat cepat.</p><p>“Aku sudah bilang, aku akan menangkapmu, Johnny Suh,” jawab Ten sambil mengarahkan pisaunya ke arah Johnny. Ia melemparkan sebuah pisau ke arah Johnny—beruntung—pisau itu hanya mengenai benda di samping kepalanya persis.</p><p>Kemudian Ten berlari melompati meja yang ada di pesaawat itu dan meninju wajah Johnny sebelum Johnny sempat menghindar. Ia memang sangat cepat—sebuah keuntungan punya badan kecil yang terlatih.</p><p>Mereka berkelit selama beberapa saat. Mereka berusaha saling menghabisi satu sama lain. Ten berusaha menghabisi Johnny tapi Johnny lebih sulit dari dugaannya. Ia berulang kali terjatuh dan berulang kali berlari menyergap Johnny agar ia bisa menindihnya. Keduanya menatap dengan sorot mata saling ingin <em>membunuh</em>.</p><p>Ten benar-benar butuh units itu. Ia harus bisa melumpuhkan Johnny sama seperti melumpuhkan buronan-buronan lain.</p><p>Keduanya terkejut ketika pesawat itu berguncang hebat. Johnny berusaha menghindar dari Ten dan berlari ke kemudi. Ia menatap nanar keluar jendela. Di hamparan ruang angkasa tak terbatas itu, asteroid terlihat berserakan. Sepertinya sebuah asteroid baru saja menghantam pesawatnya. Johnny melihat asteroid lain yang kelihatannya ingin menabrak pesawatnya.</p><p>Ten ternyata belum menyerah untuk menghabisi Johnny. Ia mendorong Johnny hingga akhirnya Johnny salah menekan sesuatu di panel kemudinya. </p><p>Pesawat itu bergerak tak beraturan hingga menabrak asteroid beberapa kali. “TEN! BERHENTI! KAU MAU KITA BERDUA MATI?” Ia panik karena pesawatnya makin tak terkendali. Ia membuka <em>maps</em> dengan cepat di alat komunikasinya dan mengecek berapa jauh koordinatnya dengan loncatan yang akan membawanya ke galaksi lain.</p><p>“Sialan. Karena kau, aku jadi terjebak di pesawat ini.”</p><p>Johnny duduk di kursi kemudi dan memasang <em>seatbelt</em>-nya. “Duduk di kursi itu dan pasang <em>seatbelt</em>-mu kalau kau masih mau hidup.” Ia mematikan mode <em>auto-pilot, </em>sekarang ia yang mengemudikan pesawatnya agar terhindar dari asteroid-asteroid.</p><p>Ten terpaksa duduk di kursi yang ada di sebelah Johnny. Ekspresi wajahnya masih keras. Ia menatap Johnny dengan sengit. Tapi, ia tetap menuruti ucapan Johnny—memakai <em>seatbelt</em>.</p><p>“Argh, aku jadi tak bisa melihat koordinatku,” keluh Johnny sambil berusaha fokus pada <em>maps </em>di depannya karena goncangan di pesawat itu terlalu keras. Kali ini bukan karena asteroid, melainkan karena mereka memasuki loncatan. Ia sudah berusaha menghindari loncatan itu karena ia tidak yakin ke galaksi mana loncatan itu akan membawanya.</p><p>Namun, Johnny gagal mengendalikan pesawatnya.</p><p>**</p><p>Seorang cowok berambut merah terheran ketika mendapat pesan dari seorang petugas keamanan Planet Outsider bahwa mereka baru saja melihat orang yang dicarinya di <em>website illegal</em>.</p><p>“Jadi, Johnny ke situ?” gumam Suho lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. Ia menoleh ke cowok berambut <em>pink </em>yang duduk tak jauh darinya.</p><p>“Biarkanlah saja dia, Suho,” ucapnya dengan suaranya berat. “Dia bisa mengurus dirinya sendiri.”</p><p>“Hah. Mana mungkin aku mengkhawatirkannya?”</p><p>Loey—nama cowok berambut <em>pink </em>itu—menghela napas. Ratusan tahun sudah ia habiskan bersama Suho. Ia paham pada jalan pikirannya. Sebenarnya Suho juga memperhatikan anak bernama Johnny itu. “Sebenarnya kau mau apa menginginkannya kembali?”</p><p>“Aku butuh dirinya untuk mencari barang yang kuinginkan.”</p><p>“Kau hanya tidak mau tanganmu kotor. Kau hanya ingin orang lain yang melakukan pekerjaan untukmu,” kata Suho sambil memutar bola matanya.</p><p>“<em>Shut up.</em>”</p><p>Suho memandang layar hologram di alat komunikasinya. Berulang kali ia menelepon Johnny tapi anak itu tak pernah mengangkat panggilannya. Ia kesal. Seminggu yang lalu, ia hampir mendapatkan Johnny di Celestial tapi Johnny kabur hanya dalam waktu dua hari. Berikutnya, ia mampir ke Outsider dan berbuat kekacauan dengan seseorang tapi ia hanya berada di planet itu selama beberapa jam.</p><p>Sekarang, Suho tak punya <em>clue </em>tentang di mana Johnny berada sekarang.</p><p>**</p><p>“Makeu-ya?”</p><p>“Hmmm.”</p><p>“Kau lihat cahaya aneh barusan di langit?”</p><p>“Bintang jatuh mungkin.”</p><p>Mark bukan tidak tertarik pada ucapan teman dekatnya. Namun, akhir-akhir ini Donhyuck sedikit terobsesi pada luar angkasa. Semenjak pelajaran fisika mereka sampai di materi tentang Astronomi, ia jadi keranjingan pada materi itu.</p><p>Rumah Keluarga Lee berada di pinggir laut. Donghyuck sangat suka memandang ke laut yang terlihat jelas dari jendela kamarnya. Selain laut, di belakang rumahnya juga terdapat hutan yang luas. Ia memang tinggal di sebuah tempat yang terpencil. Tapi ia tak pernah mempermasalahkan hal itu karena ia suka pada suasana rumahnya dan ia suka bisa selalu pergi ke laut setiap hari sampai kulitnya menjadi kecoklatan.</p><p>Saat itu seluruh anggota keluarga Lee—kecuali Donghyuck—sedang pergi. Hanya ada Donghyuck di rumah, jadi ia mengajak Mark—teman dekatnya—untuk menginap di rumah.</p><p>Libur musim semi selalu menyenangkan meskipun hanya singkat.</p><p>“Kau dengar itu?” Donghyuck yang sedang bermain <em>game </em>terlihat was-was.</p><p>Mark sebenarnya juga dengar suara yang didengar Donghyuck tapi ia pikir itu suara petir karena di luar langit mulai mendung. “Hyuck, mungkin itu suara petir.” Ia menarik bantal lain agar ia nyaman membaca sambil tiduran di atas tempat tidur Donghyuck.</p><p>“Tapi suara itu sangat jelas dan terasa dekat. Tidak mungkin kan ada petir yang menyambar pohon di hutan dekat rumahku?”</p><p>“Bisa saja,” jawab Mark sambil membenarkan kacamatanya.</p><p>Donghyuck kelihatan tidak puas dengan jawaban Mark. Ia masih beranggapan ada <em>sesuatu </em>yang baru saja jatuh di hutan dekat rumahnya. Ia kembali bermain <em>game </em>walaupun pikirannya sudah tidak fokus karena pikirannya masih pada cahaya aneh di langit dan suara berdebum yang terasa dekat dari rumahnya.</p><p>Ia pun beranjak berdiri dan mengambil jaketnya.</p><p>Mark menurunkan novel yang sedang dibacanya. Ia melihat Donghyuck yang sedang memakai jaket dan topinya. “Hyuck! Kau tidak mau ke hutan kan?”</p><p>“Aku mau mengecek sesuatu di luar. Sepertinya tadi aku lupa mengunci pintu belakang,” jawab Donghyuck asal. “Jangan pergi kemana-mana!” serunya sambil membuka pintu kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua.</p><p>“Jangan lama-lama!” kata Mark sambil meneruskan bacaannya. Sebentar lagi ia akan selesai membaca buku itu. Inferno oleh Dan Brown.</p><p>**</p><p>Donghyuck berjalan menuruni tangga. Saat ini sudah pukul 6 sore tapi langit masih cerah karena sekarang sudah memasuki musim semi. Ia berjalan menuju pintu belakang yang memang belum ia gerendel. Tapi ia ke situ bukan untuk mengunci pintunya, melainkan untuk berjalan menuju halaman belakangnya yang mengarah langsung ke sebuah hutan.</p><p>Ia memakai sandalnya cepat-cepat dan berlari menuju hutan. Tangannya sudah siap memegang senter.</p><p>Entah kenapa, sore itu angin bertiup lebih kencang dari biasanya. Mungkin karena sebentar lagi hujan akan turun. Ia terus berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak yang menuju hutan. Ia berpikir dirinya pasti sudah gila karena berani pergi ke hutan sendirian. Padahal Papa-nya sudah melarangnya untuk pergi ke hutan sendirian.</p><p>Tapi, persetan dengan aturan. Ia sangat penasaran pada bunyi itu. Bunyi bedebum keras yang mirip sesuatu yang besar terjatuh.</p><p>Ia menyalakan senternya karena ternyata langit sangat mendung.</p><p>Ia terus berjalan dan masih belum menemukan apa pun. Ia menyerah. Sepertinya benar kata Mark, ia hanya terlalu sering berkhayal tentang luar angkasa akhir-akhir ini. Tidak mungkin ada hal aneh di hutan dekat rumahnya.</p><p>“Aku mulai gila,” gumamnya sendirian di tengah hutan itu.</p><p>Meskipun Papa seringkali melarang dirinya pergi ke hutan itu, ia sudah hapal pada setiap jengkal hutan itu sehingga ia tidak takut tersesat.</p><p>Ia sedang berbalik arah ketika senternya mengarah pada sesuatu yang memantulkan kembali cahaya senternya. Ia berlari ke benda itu. Ia tak peduli pada bajunya yang tergores ranting-ranting atau pakis-pakis yang tumbuh tinggi di sekitarnya. Ia melihat pohon-pohon di sekitarnya roboh dan rusak seperti terdorong sesuatu.</p><p>Cowok itu melambatkan langkahnya ketika kakinya sudah dekat pada benda yang memantulkan cahaya senternya tadi. Sekarang, ia merasa takut. Ia tidak tahu apa yang akan menyambutnya nanti. Orang jahat? Senjata nuklir yang baru saja ditembakkan? Atau mungkin bom?</p><p>Donghyuck menelan ludah. Walaupun takut, kakinya terus melangkah. Ia sudah tidak menyadari berapa jauh dirinya dari rumah atau berapa jauh ia telah masuk ke dalam hutan.</p><p>Sekarang ia berdiri di pinggir padang rerumputan. Ia melihat <em>benda </em>itu—bukan—pesawat itu. Mulutnya menganga ketika melihat pesawat di hadapannya. Ia antara takjub dan ngeri. Ia ingin tersenyum <em>excited </em>melihat benda di depannya tapi juga lari ketakutan menjauh dari <em>itu</em>.</p><p>Pesawat itu sangat <em>modern</em>, berbentuk seperti segitiga, dan berwarna merah dan hijau <em>neon</em>. Sayangnya, pesawat itu sekarang mengepulkan asap. Beberapa bagian bodinya terlihat rusak akibat benturan. Pesawat itu seperti yang sering ia lihat di <em>film</em>-<em>film</em> tentang makhluk luar angkasa.</p><p>Pintu pesawat itu tiba-tiba terbuka. Donghyuck mengantisipasi <em>apa </em>yang akan keluar dari sana. Alien? E.T.?</p><p>Senternya terjatuh ketika ia melihat seorang manusia yang baru keluar dari sana.</p><p>Ia lupa bersembunyi. Tapi sosok itu sudah melihatnya.</p><p>Donghyuck seakan tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia menyambar senternya lalu berlari ke balik sebuah pohon.</p><p>**</p><p>
  <em>Chicago jatuh. </em>
</p><p>Johnny mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali dan melihat pemandangan di depannya. Pohon pinus.</p><p>Ia memaksa otaknya berpikir lagi sementara tangannya melepas <em>seatbelt</em>-nya.</p><p>
  <em>Chicago rusak. </em>
</p><p>Ia melihat beberapa percikan listrik keluar dari tombol-tombolnya. Segalanya berantakan. Beruntung ia selalu menyimpan suku cadang di bagian bawah pesawatnya. Suku cadang dan peralatan untuk memperbaiki pesawatnya pasti ada di situ… Ia bisa memperbaiki pesawatnya… Ia tahu caranya…</p><p>Tapi kepalanya sangat sakit ketika ia mulai berpikir cara memperbaiki pesawatnya. Ia membuka pintu pesawatnya dan melangkah keluar. Pandangannya masih belum terfokus tapi ia yakin ia melihat seseorang.</p><p>Kakinya menginjakkan rumput dan ia mendudukan dirinya di situ selama beberapa saat sambil memegang kepalanya—menunggu sampai kepalanya berhenti berdenyut-denyut.</p><p>Ia membuka alat komunikasinya. Layar hologram muncul. <em>Missed call </em>dari Suho bertambah. Ia mengabaikannya. Ia hanya perlu mengecek koordinatnya sekarang.</p><p>Ketika ia membuka <em>Maps</em>, ia langsung mendapat pemberitahuan kalau ia berada di… Terra.</p><p>Dia ada di <em>bumi</em>?</p><p>Sebentar. Suho pernah bilang kalau planet asalnya sangat jauh dan harus melewati beberapa loncatan selama berhari-hari karena galaksinya sangat jauh. Dia mengecek koordinatnya yang berada di Galaksi Milky-Way—tempat bumi berada.</p><p>Ia <em>shock</em>. Tempat ini jelas sangat jauh dari Celestial. Berapa ratus ribu tahun cahaya jaraknya?</p><p>Tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara dari belakangnya. Ia melihat Ten juga sama sepertinya. Penuh luka dan <em>shock</em>. Ketika cowok itu melihat Johnny, ia kembali terlihat sengit. “<em>YOU HAVE TO BRING ME BACK!</em>” teriaknya sambil menarik kerah baju Johnny.</p><p>“<em>We are so fucking far away from your place.</em>”</p><p>“<em>I don’t care. </em>Bawa aku kembali. Sekarang!” teriak Ten.</p><p>Johnny kesal. “Pesawatku rusak karena <em>kau</em>. Seharusnya kau tak perlu mendorongku sampai aku tidak bisa mengendalikan pesawatku sendiri!” Ia tidak tahan lagi. Kenapa ia harus membawa penumpang sialan ini?</p><p>“Kau tidak becus mengendalikan pesawatmu sendiri.”</p><p>“Apa?!” Johnny mengernyitkan dahinya. Ia tidak terima. Ia yang sudah mengemudikan pesawat sejak umurnya masih belasan tahun karena Suho memaksanya—baru saja dibilang tidak becus?</p><p>Ten melepas kerah Johnny. “<em>You are the worst</em>.”</p><p>Johnny ingin memukul Ten saat itu juga tapi mereka mendengar sebuah suara dari balik pohon.</p><p>“<em>Shit</em>. Pesawatku tidak bisa transparan lagi karena tombolnya rusak saat jatuh,” keluh Johnny. “Tadi ada seseorang yang melihatku.”</p><p>“Kita ada di mana?” tanya Ten tiba-tiba.</p><p>“Terra,” jawab Johnny. “Kau belum sadar?”</p><p>Ekspresi Ten langsung melunak… <em>Aku ada di Terra? Aku berada di tempat kelahiran Ibuku? </em>Tapi begitu melihat Johnny berdiri di sampingnya, ia kembali merengut.</p><p>“Kau juga berasal dari Terra kan?” tanya Johnny sambil mengamati mata Ten yang heterokromia—mata kanannya berwarna gelap sedangkan mata kirinya berwarna cokelat kekuningan seperti bangsa Celestial. </p><p>“<em>Not your fucking business</em>,” jawab Ten ketus. Ia teringat Yangyang. Adik satu-satunya. Bagaimana keadaannya sekarang? Ia ingin menghubungi Yangyang tapi bukan di depan Johnny seperti ini. Ia menoleh ke arah Johnny dan menatap matanya. Johnny berdiri di sampingnya. Cowok itu ternyata jauh lebih tinggi darinya. “Berapa lama kau harus memperbaiki pesawatmu?”</p><p>“Lima hari, kalau tidak ada hambatan.”</p><p>Ten semakin cemas. Ia memikirkan Yangyang. Tidak pulang selama lima hari? Argh… Lalu, siapa yang menemani Yangyang? Anak itu memang bisa mandiri tapi ia tetap saja khawatir.</p><p>Hari mulai gelap. Langit berwarna biru gelap dan terlihat sangat normal karena tak ada campuran warna lain seperti langit di planet-planet lain. Awan berwarna kelabu yang menggantung di sana juga terlihat sangat normal…</p><p>“P-permisi, kalian sepertiinya butuh bantuan?”</p><p>Johnny dan Ten menoleh ke arah sumber suara itu secara bersamaan. Seorang anak laki-laki berusia 17 tahun berdiri sambil memegang senter tak jauh dari mereka. Anak itu memakai topi sehingga ekspresi wajahnya tak terlihat.</p><p>“Aku tidak yakin,” gumam Ten.</p><p>“Kurasa ia tidak berbahaya,” ucap Johnnny sambil berjalan mendekati anak laki-laki itu. “Terserah kalau kau mau ikut atau tidak.”</p><p><em>Ck. </em>Ten mendecakkan lidahnya dengan jengkel. Ia tidak punya pilihan lain. Lagi pula, ia harus menjaga target buronannya kan? Demi 50.000 units itu. Ia akan memikirkan berbagai cara agar ia berhasil membawa targetnya.</p><p>**</p><p><em>Aku sudah gila. Aku sudah gila. Aku sudah gila. Apa yang aku lakukan?! Apa aku baru saja menawarkan bantuan ke kedua orang asing itu? </em>Donghyuck menatap kedua orang itu berjalan mendekatinya dengan takut-takut. Ia mengamati keduanya. Cowok berambut cokelat itu sangat tinggi. Ia memakai kemeja flanel dan celana jeans yang terlihat kotor seperti ia baru jatuh ke atas tanah. Sementara itu, cowok berambut hitam yang berjalan di belakangnya dengan tatapan tajam, terlihat menakutkan—begitu pikir Donghyuck. Ia memakai kemeja berwarna hitam, jaket kulit, dan celana jeans berwarna hitam. Ia terlihat manusiawi tapi mata sebelah kirinya tidak se-manusiawi itu. <em>Mana ada mata manusia berwarna cokelat kekuningan dan bercahaya di dalam gelap?! </em></p><p>Cowok tinggi itu tersenyum ke arahnya. Wajahnya penuh luka tapi ia terkesan ramah. Cowok itu memberikan kesan ramah sekaligus berbahaya. Entahlah. Donghyuck juga tak bisa mengungkapkannya.</p><p>“Kalian datang dengan pesawat itu?” tanya Donghyuck sambil melirik ke arah pesawat berwarna merah dan hijau <em>neon</em> itu.</p><p>“Yeah,” jawab cowok tinggi itu dengan santai.</p><p>Donghyuck menarik napas. "Oke,” gumamnya. Ia menatap ke arah cowok yang satu lagi. Ternyata cowok itu beberapa senti lebih pendek dari dirinya. Begitu cowok itu membalas tatapannnya, Donghyuck langsung berpura-pura menatap rumput di bawahnya. “Aku tidak tahu kalian siapa dan apakah aku harus percaya. Tapi kalian kelihatannya butuh bantuan."</p><p>"Apa maumu?" kata salah satu dari mereka—yang memiliki mata heterokromia.</p><p>Donghyuck mendadak <em>nervous, </em>sesuatu yang jarang dialaminya. "Aku ingin membantu kalian. Jadi, ikut aku."</p><p>Donghyuck merasa jantunganya berdegup sangat kencang. Ia merasa tidak yakin berjalan di depan mereka. Aura mereka berdua… seolah-olah mengatakan kalau mereka bukan orang baik… Bahkan cowok tinggi itu yang punya senyum ramah… Apakah itu benar-benar senyumnya atau hanya pura-pura?</p><p>“Kau tidak ingin berkenalan dulu?” tanya cowok yang lebih tinggi itu yang membuat Donghyuck terkejut.</p><p>Donghyuck merasa bodoh. Ia terlalu gugup. “Oh ya, namaku Donghyuck Lee tapi panggil saja Hyuck. Kalian?” Ia menoleh sekilas ke arah mereka berdua sambil terus berjalan menyusuri jalan tanah. Ia berusaha bersikap biasa saja. </p><p>“Aku Johnny Suh,” jawab cowok tinggi itu.</p><p>“Ten.”</p><p>Donghyuck mengangguk. Ia merasa membawa orang-orang yang salah ke rumah… Untung saja keluarganya sedang pergi dan baru akan kembali lagi minggu depan…</p><p>Ia mempercepat langkahnya. Ya ampun, ternyata jauh juga ia masuk ke dalam hutan. Ia bernapas lega ketika cat rumahnya yang berwarna putih sudah terlihat. Degan segeara, ia membuka pintu pagar yang mengelilingi halaman belakang rumah dan mempersilakan kedua orang itu masuk. Lalu, ia berlari ke pintu belakang rumah.</p><p>“Hyuck! Kenapa lama sekali?!” gerutu Mark yang sedang berdiri di ambang pintu. “Siapa mereka?” tanya Mark ketika matanya melihat dua sosok asing di belakang Donghyuck.</p><p>Donghyuck langsung merentangkan tangannya agar Mark tidak melihat kedua tamunya terlalu lama. “Nanti aku jelaskan,” ucap Donghyuck dengan hati-hati. Kemudian, ia menoleh ke arah Johnny dan Ten. “Kalian boleh masuk.”</p><p>Johnny masuk setelah Donghyuck. Ten masuk paling terakhir. Rumah itu agak mirip dengan rumah-rumah yang ada di Celestial. <em>Well, </em>Celestial memang memiliki banyak kemiripan dengan Terra. Rumah Donghyuck terasa sangat nyaman. Mereka langsung masuk ke bagian dapur. Ada kompor, oven, kulkas yang ditempeli berbagai magnet, meja makan, dan lemari-lemari yang berisi peralatan memasak.</p><p>Begitu mereka semua masuk ke dalam rumah, hujan mulai turun di luar.</p><p>“Sebentar. Aku buatkan minuman dulu. Kalian duduk saja di kursi itu,” kata Donghyuck sambil mulai sibuk membuatkan teh pada kedua tamunya.</p><p>Sementara itu, Mark berdiri di sampingnya dan terlihat sangat ingin menuntut jawaban. “<em>Hyuck, kau sudah gila, mengajak dua orang asing ke rumah,” </em>bisiknya tertahan.</p><p>“<em>Ya ya aku tahu. Tapi mereka sepertinya sangat butuh pertolongan. Kau harus lihat pesawat mereka, Mark,</em>” balas Donghyuck sambil mengambil dua mug dari lemari makanan.</p><p>“<em>Pesawat?”</em></p><p>“<em>Suara yang kau kira suara petir adalah suara pesawat mereka jatuh.”</em></p><p>“<em>Maksudmu pesawat seperti di bandara? Kalau jatuh di situ pasti sudah menimbulkan berita besar.</em>”</p><p>Donghyuck menggeleng cepat-cepat. Ia menggigit bibirnya. <em>How to explain a spaceship</em>?</p><p>Mereka berhenti berbisik-bisik setelah Donghyuck selesai menyeduhkan dua gelas teh itu. Ia meletakkan dua mug itu ke meja makan. Ia berusaha agar tidak terlihat gugup atau canggung. “Silakan diminum tapi masih panas.”</p><p>Ia memberi isyarat pada Mark agar duduk di sampingnya. “Okay. Ini temanku, Mark. Mark, ini Johnny dan ini Ten,” kata Donghyuck memecahkan keheningan di antara mereka berempat. “<em>Anyway, </em>ini rumahku—lebih tepatnya rumah kedua orang tuaku tapi mereka sedang pergi. Jadi, hanya ada aku dan Mark.”</p><p>Donghyuck menarik napas. Ia tidak tahu apakah ini sopan atau tidak tapi ia tidak bisa menhanannya lagi. “Jadi, kalian berasal dari mana? Dan bagaimana kalian bisa jatuh?”</p><p>Johnny merasa pertanyaan ‘dari-mana’ terlalu butuh banyak penjelasan karena selama ini ia memang tidak pernah menetap. Ia juga tak mungkin menjawab planet terluar yang menjadi tempat asal Suho dan kawanannya. Planet itu sebenarnya tidak bernama. Kalau ia menjawab Celestial, ia hanya pernah dipenjara di situ.</p><p>Ia melirik Ten yang kelihatannya juga enggan menjawab pertanyaan ‘dari-mana’.</p><p>“Oh okay <em>sorry</em>. Ternyata aku salah bertanya—"</p><p>“Bagaimana kalian bisa tahu bahasa kami?” tanya Mark memotong ucapan Donghyuck.</p><p>“Karena ada <em>translator implant </em>yang terpasang di leherku,” jawab Johnny dengan enteng.</p><p>“Aku juga punya <em>translator implant</em>. Jadi tak masalah memahami bahasa dari <em>mana </em>pun," kata Ten.</p><p>Mark dan Donghyuck terpana. Mereka tak perlu belajar bahasa kalau ada <em>translator implant </em>di leher mereka. “Jadi, kalian bukan berasal dari bumi?” tanya Donghyuck.</p><p>“Bukan,” jawab Johnny dan Ten bersamaan.</p><p>Kemudian, Johnny terlihat tidak sabar. “Kalian tahu kan, alam semesta ini luas dan ada banyak galaksi. Kami tak perlu menyebut asal kami yang sebenarnya tapi kami bukan berasal dari galaksi ini yang kalian sebut dengan Milky-Way.”</p><p>Johnny melanjutkan, “Tapi aku seratus persen <em>human</em>.”</p><p>“<em>Wait</em>, jadi ada manusia juga di luar sana?”</p><p>“Ya,” jawab Johnny—yang sebenarnya meragukan sedikit jawabannya. Ia belum pernah bertemu <em>manusia</em> lain di luar sana. Kebanyakan dari mereka adalah Celestial atau berasal dari bangsa lain yang memiliki warna kulit beragam.</p><p>“<em>Cool</em>,” kata Mark.</p><p>“Oke. Kalian boleh menginap dulu malam ini di rumahku. Aku akan meminjamkan baju ke kalian—”</p><p>“Sebetulnya aku punya baju ganti,” kata Johnny. “Di pesawat.”</p><p>Tapi kemudian mereka mendengar suara petir dan hujan terdengar makin deras di luar sana. Tidak mungkin kembali lagi ke pesawat dengan cuaca seburuk itu.</p><p>“Tenang. Baju <em>Appa</em>-ku sepertinya muat untukmu,” kata Donghyuck. “Uhm, bajuku sepertinya muat buat Ten. Aku ambilkan dulu, ya. Setelah itu, aku akan masak makan malam.”</p><p>Mark mengikuti Donghyuck. Ia sepertinya tak ingin sendirian dengan mereka berdua.</p><p>Sedari tadi Ten memang lebih banyak diam. Ia lebih sering mengamati uap dari tehnya yang panas. Kepalanya memikirkan Yangyang dan caranya untuk menghubunginya malam ini juga. Ia merasa menjadi kakak yang payah. Padahal tadi—atau mungkin beberapa hari yang lalu, ia mulai tidak paham waktu—ia berjanji pada adiknya untuk <em>kembali</em>.</p><p>Uapnya sudah berhenti bermunculan. Ia meminum tehnya. Rasanya berbeda dari setiap rasa yang pernah ia rasakan di Celestial ataupun di Outsider. Tidak ada yang menandingi rasa sederhana ini. Rasa ini asing, sekaligus familiar.</p><p>**</p><p>Pukul setengah delapan malam, Donghyuck selesai memasak. Kedua <em>tamu </em>misterius itu tidak berubah tempat sejak mereka datang. Mereka duduk diam di ruang makan dan diam-diam memperhatikan interior rumah Donghyuck. Mark saat itu menyalakan TV sehingga mereka bisa mendengar berita yang baru saja dibacakan di acara Breaking News. </p><p>
  <em>“Sebuah bintang jatuh baru saja terlihat di atas langit California. Bintang jatuh itu terlihat jelas pukul enam sore hari ini. Banyak orang menyaksikan bintang jatuh yang belum diketahui namanya itu. Videonya tersebar di berbagai media sosial dan banyak orang menyebut cahayanya sangat berbeda dari bintang jatuh lainnya—”</em>
</p><p>“Itu pasti pesawat kalian kan?” kata Donghyuck pada Johnny sambil meletakkan sepiring pasta di atas meja.</p><p>“Ya, sebelum aku menekan tombol transparannya.” Ia teringat kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu. Saat ia tersadar kalau ternyata pesawatnya jatuh dan ia langsung menekan tombol transparan itu.</p><p>“Apakah <em>bangsa</em> kalian sering datang ke bumi?” tanya Donghyuck. “Tapi caranya sama sepertimu? Pakai tombol transparan dan <em>boom </em>kalian bisa jalan-jalan keliling bumi.”</p><p>Johnny ingin tertawa mendengar ucapan Donghyuck. Tapi ia menahannya. “Ehm, kalau itu aku tidak yakin. Terra letaknya sangat jauh…”</p><p>“Oh begitu…”</p><p>Donghyuck selesai menghindangkan makanan. Ia membagikan piring untuk mereka berempat. Sementara itu, Ten dan Johnny memandang pasta di depannya dengan ragu-ragu.</p><p>“Kalian tidak biasa makan seperti ini?” tanya Donghyuck dengan senyum iseng di wajahnya. “<em>Trust me. </em>Ini sama sekali tidak beracun.”</p><p>Johnny memang pernah tinggal di Terra… Tapi ia sendiri sudah lupa. Sedangkan, Ten sama sekali belum pernah pergi ke planet itu. Walau begitu, mereka menyuap pasta itu dalam diam dan ternyata masakkan Donghyuck lumayan enak.</p><p>“Apakah kalian <em>partner</em>?” tanya Donghyuck pada Johnny dan Ten sekaligus.</p><p>Johnny dan Ten memasang wajah serius.</p><p>“Bukan.”</p><p>“Ya.”</p><p>Johnny menatap Ten dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Bukankah ia yang selama ini selalu mencoba untuk <em>membunuh</em>nya? Kenapa ia berbohong kalau mereka <em>partner</em>?</p><p>Donghyuck menggigit garpunya lebih lama sambil menatap Johnny dan Ten dengan tegang.</p><p>“Ia tak sengaja masuk ke pesawatku. Jadi, bukan <em>partner</em>,” kata Johnny dengan lugas. Tak ada gunanya berbohong. Bukankah terlihat jelas mereka saling bermusuhan?</p><p>“Kami <em>partner </em>yang <em>terpaksa</em>,” sambung Ten agar terdengar logis.</p><p>“Ehm, tak sengaja masuk?”</p><p>Ten langsung menatap Donghyuck dengan tatapannya yang tajam. Donghyuck memilih untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan agar sepasang mata heterokromia itu tidak terus mengarah ke dirinya.</p><p>“Kalian bisa tidur di kamar adikku,” kata Donghyuck lagi.</p><p>“Aku tidur di ruang tengah saja tidak apa-apa,” kata Ten lagi yang tadi sudah melihat ruang tengah rumah Donghyuck.</p><p>“Boleh.” Donghyuck tidak ingin berdebat dengan Ten. Cowok itu—kelihatannya membenci semua orang di sekitarnya.</p><p>Johnny hanya menurut saja. Ia tidak melihat pilihan lain.</p><p>**</p><p>“Hyuck, kalau besok ada agen FBI datang ke rumahmu, aku tidak mau ikut campur,” kata Mark sebelum mereka tidur sambil melepas kacamatanya lantas meletakannnya ke nakas yang ada di samping tempat tidur.</p><p>“Tapi kau dengar sendiri kan dari mereka? Mereka dari <em>outer space </em>dan mereka nyata,” kata Donghyuck yang masih bermain <em>game </em>di laptopnya. Ia sudah berpindah ke atas tempat tidur.</p><p>“Kau sama sekali tidak curiga pada mereka? Mereka punya aura yang aneh.”</p><p>“Ya, aku juga curiga.” Donghyuck mengiyakan perkataan Mark.</p><p>“Mereka bukan orang baik-baik, kurasa…”</p><p>“Firasatku juga berkata begitu. Tapi tidak ada salahnya membantu kan?”</p><p>Mark menendang kaki Donghyuck. Temannya itu entah kenapa sangat terobsesi untuk membantu orang lain—tak peduli kalau orang yang dibantu pun seorang pembunuh atau <em>criminal. </em>Ia tidak tahu bagaimana cara menyadarkan Donghyuck. “<em>Whatever</em>.”</p><p>**</p><p>Johnny terbangun malam itu. Butuh waktu beberapa detik untuk menyadarkan dirinya kalau ia sedang berada di rumah Donghyuck—anak remaja yang menawarkan bantuan kepadanya. Rasanya sangat asing karena ia terbiasa terbangun di pesawatnya dan melihat pemandangan ruang hampa di depan matanya.</p><p>Bagaimana mungkin seseorang seperti dirinya berada di tempat se<em>aman </em>ini?</p><p>Ia mencoba untuk memejamkan matanya lagi tapi gagal. Pikirannya penuh oleh berbagai hal dan ia tidak ingin tenggelam dalam pikirannya. Lantas ia mengambil alat komunikasinya yang ia letakkan di atas nakas. Layar hologram langsung muncul dan ia memandangnya dengan bosan. <em>Missed call </em>dari Suho bertambah. Ia mungkin harus bermain <em>game </em>sampai pagi datang…</p><p>Kemudian ia mendengar suara seseorang berbicara dari luar kamarnya. Ia beranjak bangun dari tempat tidur dengan hati-hati lalu membuka pintu kamarnya sedikit. Tanpa bersuara, ia menyelinap keluar menuju ke pinggir tangga karena ruang tidur adik Donghyuck ada di lantai dua.</p><p>Tangga itu mengarah ke ruang tengah—tempat Ten sedang tertidur. Tapi, ternyata Ten sama sekali tidak tidur. Ia telungkup di atas sofa panjang dengan selimut menyelubungi tubuhnya. Ia sedang berhadapan dengan layar hologramnya.</p><p><em>“Ten, kenapa belum pulang?” </em>tanya seseorang.</p><p>“Sssh… Aku tersesat di suatu tempat,” jawab Ten dengan suara nyaris berbisik—walau begitu, Johnny yang berada di atas tangga masih mampu mendengarnya.</p><p>“<em>Kau tidak pernah tersesat.</em>”</p><p>Ten mendesah. “Sekarang, aku tersesat. Dengar, sudah berapa lama sejak aku tidak pulang?”</p><p>Seseorang di panggilan itu terdengar bingung, “<em>Kau tersesat di galaksi lain?” </em></p><p>“Jawab pertanyaanku dulu, Yangyang…”</p><p><em>“Well, sudah dua hari sejak kau pergi.</em>”</p><p>Ten menganga. Ia sudah berhari-hari pergi dari rumah. Ia tidak mengerti perbedaan waktu antar planet… atau antar galaksi. Ia memegang kepalanya—berusaha menghentikan pikiran rumit itu. “Okay. Bagaimana keadaanmu? Demammu sudah turun? Kau sudah makan?”</p><p><em>“Aku sudah merasa lebih baik dan aku sudah makan.</em>”</p><p>“Aku janji, Yangie. Setelah aku pulang, aku akan membawamu ke Penyembuh. Kau akan sembuh,” bisiknya.</p><p>“<em>Ten, sebenarnya kau di mana? Kau terlihat seperti di… bawah selimut? Kau baik-baik saja kan?” </em></p><p>Ten menggigit bibirnya. Ia bahkan tidak tahu apakah ia sedang baik-baik saja sekarang atau tidak. “Yeah, aku baik. Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri.”</p><p>“<em>Kau belum menjawabb, kau sedang berada di mana.</em>”</p><p>Ten tersenyum geli melihat wajah adiknya yang mulai ngambek. “Aku di suatu tempat. Sudah ya… Di sana pasti sudah malam kan? Di sini juga sudah lewat tengah malam. <em>Good night, Sweetheart</em>…” Ia pun menyudahi panggilan itu.</p><p>Ia tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu… Apa reaksi Yangyang kalau tahu kakaknya berada di Terra—tempat yang sangat jauh dari rumahnya? Ia membenamkan wajahnya pada bantal yang ada di sofa itu dan membiarkan dirinya menangis. Ia sudah susah payah menahan menangis dari tadi. Ten memang terlihat galak dari luar tapi sebenarnya ia sangat sensitif. Ia ingin segera pergi dari sini dan ia ingin segera menyudahi permainan ini. </p><p>Sementara itu, Johnny masih duduk di atas tangga. Ia mengamati Ten yang mulai tertidur di atas bantalnya setelah panggilan itu berakhir. Ia tidak mengubah posisi duduknya sampai ia menyadari kalau langit mulai berubah warna.</p><p> </p><p>* * * </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>